


Bump 'n' Grind

by Writing a Better Life (WABL)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WABL/pseuds/Writing%20a%20Better%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn’s dancing in a club and Liam and Niall are really into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump 'n' Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by those videos of Zayn grinding on Liam and Niall

“Remember when he ‘couldn’t dance’?” Louis said, nudging Harry and pointing to Zayn.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, “’cept I wouldn’t really call what he’s doing now dancing, it’s more of a …”

“Mating ritual?” Louis suggested.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

Zayn was certainly drawing attention. He was in the centre of the dance floor, and all around him people were doing double takes and casting furtive glances, checking that yes indeed that was Zayn Malik of One Direction dancing like an absolute fiend. Some were practically drooling, but Zayn took no notice. His hands roamed his body, tangling in his hair and pulling his own head back. His hips moved filthily.

Liam had laughed when he first saw Zayn dancing, but he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off his friend’s rolling hips. Without even meaning to, he had moved closer to Zayn, pulled in by gravity or something. They were touchy-feely sort of friends, and they often took things possibly too far for the sake of a joke. They had danced together before, so it wasn’t too unusual that Liam stepped up behind Zayn and pulled the slender hips back against his own. Zayn didn’t falter for a second, adjusting his rhythm slightly to accommodate Liam, one hand reaching down to grasp Liam’s hip and force them closer together. His other hand brushed across the prickly hair on Liam’s head.

“Hey, Li,” he said, his voice low in his throat.

Niall had also noticed Zayn’s dancing, watching from his seat at the bar. When he saw Liam step up behind Zayn, Niall was off the stool in an instant, as though he’d been shocked. His blood was racing through his veins, and the only coherent thought he had was that he didn’t like seeing Liam there behind Zayn. If Zayn was going to be grinding back against anyone, Niall thought, it should be him. He pushed through the crowd, his eyes never leaving Zayn and Liam, his heart pounding even harder as Liam placed his hand on Zayn’s stomach.

Zayn’s head, which had been resting back against Liam’s shoulder, rolled forward and his eyes locked with Niall’s. The crowd seemed suddenly to part before Niall, and his path to Zayn was clear. They were magnets, Niall’s arms reaching out for Zayn, who was moving himself and Liam towards Niall. Their gazes remained locked even as Niall slipped one of his legs between Zayn’s and began to move with him.

“And we’re supposed to be the gay ones,” Louis commented to Harry.

The song changed, and Niall pushed Liam’s hands from Zayn’s hips, turning him around. Niall slung an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, pulling his back against his chest. Zayn just laughed as Liam stepped towards him and Niall, grabbing Zayn’s hands and placing them on his waist. Liam leant his chin on Zayn’s shoulder, looking at Niall for the first time.

“I think we should get out of here,” he said.

“My place is closest,” Niall replied.

Zayn laughed again and pushed Niall and Liam back from him a little, slinging an arm around each of their shoulders as they both placed a hand on his waist, leading him eagerly from the club. They scrambled into a cab, Zayn in the middle. Liam and Niall had a hand each on his thighs, and their lips were against his neck. Liam was pressing soft kisses there, his tongue darting out occasionally, tasting the sweat that wasn’t entirely from the club. Niall was kissing him too, but it was his teeth that were also making contact with Zayn’s skin. He was also the first to put into words what all three had been thinking.

“Want to fuck you Zayn.”

Zayn chuckled, “of course you do.”

Liam squeezed his thigh, “me too.”

“I know.” Zayn said with another laugh. He placed his hands on the back of their heads, pushing them back to his neck. They were more confident this time, pulling and sucking at his skin, subconsciously trying to beat the other and leave a more noticeable mark on Zayn’s skin. He just giggled through it all, paying the driver himself when it was clear they were too busy to do so.

As Niall fumbled with his keys, Liam pulled Zayn closer to him, kissing across the tattoos on Zayn’s collarbones as he tried to unbutton his shirt. The door successfully open, Niall grabbed Zayn’s arm and pulled him away from Liam, dragging him into the living room. There Niall reached for him, but Zayn turned away, heading straight for Niall’s bedroom. Liam and Niall glanced at each other, following warily. They found Zayn sitting on Niall’s bed, his shirt at his feet.

“If we’re going to do this,” he told them, “you two have to kiss first.”

“What?” They both asked.

“You two have to kiss.”

They looked at each other and Niall shrugged, moving forward and giving Liam a quick peck on the lips.

“Better than that,” Zayn said.

Liam cupped Niall’s cheek with his hand and pulled them back together, their lips meeting tentatively. Zayn hummed his appreciation from the bed and Niall deepened the kiss, licking at Liam’s already parting lips.

“Don’t _forget_ about me,” Zayn whined, rising from the bed.

Niall and Liam broke their kiss and turned to face Zayn, their faces still close together. He gave them both a short kiss, Niall then Liam, then said, “now you two again.”

As Liam and Niall kissed again, Zayn moved around them, kissing their necks and undressing them as best he could. His hands moved from Niall’s arse to Liam’s shoulders, between them and around them as their teeth clacked together and they fought for dominance over each other. Niall bit harshly at Liam’s bottom lip and he yelped and stepped back a little. Niall turned to Zayn, who tutted and moved closer to Liam.

“Patience Niall,” Zayn said before he pulled Liam into a deep kiss. Niall reached for Zayn’s waist, but Zayn slapped his hands away even as Liam pulled Zayn closer to himself. Zayn’s fingers made quick work of Liam’s belt buckle as Liam moved them back towards the bed. Zayn pushed Liam down onto it before dropping quickly and yanking his trousers off. As he turned to throw them aside, he saw that Niall had not been patient; his jeans were around his ankles, one hand stuck down the front of his pants. Zayn smirked at Niall and walked towards him, trailing his hand down Niall’s forearm. He took Niall’s wrist lightly and pulled his hand away.

“Look _that_ good, do we?” Zayn breathed in Niall’s ear.

“More you than Liam.”

“Now that’s not very nice,” still holding Niall’s wrist, Zayn used his other hand to turn Niall’s head towards Liam, “I think Liam looks great like that, all sprawled out on the bed. Look, you can see that his cock’s getting hard because we’re talking about him.”

Liam moved a hand over the growing bulge in the front of his pants, “I can hear you, you know.”

“Yeah, and you can see us too,” Zayn turned Niall’s face back towards his; “I think Liam would quite enjoy seeing us kiss, don’t you?”

Niall surged forward, grabbing fistfuls of Zayn’s hair and forcing their lips together. Zayn bit forward almost immediately and there was a grumble in Niall’s throat as he tried to retaliate, but Zayn had already leant back out of the way.

“Well Liam?”

“You two look hot,” Liam said from the bed.

Zayn laughed, “Feel free to get involved.”

Zayn kissed Niall properly this time, too distracted to hear Liam getting off the bed and coming towards them. But he felt the warm arms encircle him from behind, unbuttoning his jeans, and he moaned his appreciation into Niall’s mouth. This of course made the blonde want Zayn’s attention back on him, which he got by nipping at Zayn’s lip. Liam pushed Zayn’s jeans down his legs, and Zayn stepped out of them. Liam grabbed his hips again, pulling Zayn and Niall in turn towards him. He pushed his crotch into the curve of Zayn’s arse, and Zayn rutted back against Liam’s cock.

Liam pressed light kisses across Zayn’s shoulders, making his way up to his ear. He tugged on it lightly before saying, “You want us to fuck you right?”

Zayn broke his kiss with Niall to answer, “yeah, that’s what I want.”

“Well I want to fuck you. Niall?” Liam said.

“Course I wanna,” Niall replied.

Zayn let out a short laugh, “You’ve got lube and stuff right?”

Niall nodded.

“Well get them,” Zayn said, giving the blonde a playful push.

Niall went to his drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube. He looked back to the other two, still grinding slowly against each other, “do we need condoms?”

“Yeah,” Liam said almost immediately. Zayn gave him a look, “well it’s safer and … less messy.”

“Captain sensible,” Zayn pressed a firm kiss to Liam’s cheek, “I agree by the way.”

Niall grabbed a box of condoms and then turned back to them, “So how we gonna do this?”

“Well,” Zayn said, walking over to the bed, “you two are going to fuck me.”

He pushed his underwear off and knelt on the bed. Niall and Liam looked at each other for a second before moving towards him, each placing a hand on his bum.

“You look so good, Zayn,” Liam commented as he cupped Zayn’s flesh.

Niall uncapped the lube he still held, slicking up his fingers. He traced them lightly over Zayn’s entrance, as Liam pulled his cheeks apart. With just a small push his first finger slipped inside, earning a sigh from Zayn. Niall pushed it in to the knuckle, moving it in and out slowly as Zayn pressed back against his hand.

“Li,” Niall said, “you go.”

Niall kept his slow pace in and out of Zayn as Liam lubed his own fingers and placed one beside Niall’s. They pushed in together and Zayn adjusted easily. Niall moved quicker now, while Liam focused more on curling his finger.

“You feel so good Zayn,” Liam said.

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, “Can’t wait to get my dick in you.”

Zayn moaned in response.

“Give him another, Li,” Niall suggested.

Liam pushed in another finger, scissoring them gently as Niall sped up even further. Zayn grunted, “Just fuck me already.

Liam started to pull out but Niall grabbed his wrist with his free hand, “wait, I wanna see something.”

Niall pushed Liam’s and his fingers back into Zayn, slowly adding a second of his own. It was more difficult to move them now, but they could feel Zayn stretching and adjusting around them. His breathing had quickened and his hands were fisted in the sheets, but his back was still arched up towards them. He was clearly enjoying it.

“I wonder if he could take both our dicks,” Niall whispered to Liam.

Liam groaned and leant his head on Niall’s shoulder, pushing his fingers deep into Zayn.

“Not tonight,” Zayn stated, looking over his shoulder, “Gotta keep something back for round two. I’m ready okay, let’s get to the fucking.”

Niall and Liam pulled their fingers out, wiping their hands on the sheet. Then they looked towards Zayn, unsure of who went where and when.

“Liam, lie down, pants off,” Zayn instructed, ripping open a condom. When Liam was lying how he wanted him, Zayn rolled the condom onto him and covered his cock in lube. He perched above Liam and slid slowly down onto his cock until he was sitting in Liam’s lap, his nails digging into Liam’s pecs. It was all Liam could do to keep his breathing steady as he was enveloped in Zayn’s tight heat.

Niall stood behind them, watching in awe as Liam’s cock sunk into Zayn, and as Zayn began moving his hips in small circles atop Liam. “Fuck,” he breathed out, reaching a hand down to wank himself again.

Without stopping on Liam, Zayn said, “Ni, come stand over him. Want to blow you.”

Niall’s pants were off in an instant, the bed creaking as he jumped on and placed his feet either side of Liam. Zayn lengthened his gyrations on Liam, pulling Niall closer to him with each roll of his hips. He pressed light kisses around the bottom of Niall’s stomach and the tops of his thighs before sucking his balls into his mouth, his tongue rolling around them. Niall moaned out as Zayn licked up the underside of his cock, his tongue darting and teasing across the head. Liam’s eyes had long since fluttered closed, he knew the sight of Zayn blowing Niall without his hips once faltering in their torturous rhythm would make him cum in about a second, and he wasn’t ready for this to end yet.

The heat of the club and the cab ride squashed between Niall and Liam had brought out a sweat on Zayn’s forehead, and his quiff was starting to fall into his eyes. Niall tangled his fingers in the fringe; tilting Zayn’s head back a fraction. Through dark, long eyelashes Zayn stared up at Niall, blinking slowly as he took him deep into his throat, his lips only moving because he was still fucking himself on Liam.

“Fuck, Zayn.” Once Niall started, he couldn’t stop, a litany of ‘shits’ and ‘fucks’ and ‘so goods’ falling from his mouth until he pushed Zayn off him saying, “don’t want to cum yet.”

The removal of Niall’s weight from the bed around him had Liam opening his eyes, seeing Zayn now focused on him. He pulled Zayn into a kiss, noting how he tasted different than before, a musky hint of Niall on his lips and tongue. Liam thrust his hips hard into Zayn and rolled them over, pushing Zayn’s chest down into the bed as he tried to recreate Zayn’s earlier movements.

Zayn grinned, “Fuck me, Liam. Hard.”

Liam pulled out before slamming back into Zayn, earning him a gasp. He was in the middle of repeating the action when he felt Niall beside him, his cock pressing against Liam’s thigh, still wet from Zayn’s mouth.

“Harder,” he said.

This time Liam pulled Zayn’s thighs back towards him as he thrust in. Zayn cried out and Niall grabbed Liam’s face, pulling him into a sloppy kiss as Liam thrust into Zayn again and again, picking up speed as Zayn’s gasps turned to an almost constant moan.

Liam pushed Niall away from him, towards Zayn and the bed. He grabbed Zayn’s cock and jerked him clumsily as he pounded deep inside. Niall turned Zayn’s face towards him and pressed their open mouths together, swallowing the groans that prevented Zayn from kissing better.

“So close,” Liam murmured, his mouth barely moving as he concentrated on keeping his pace, “Come. On. Zayn.”

Each word was punctuated with a harsh thrust at the angle Liam had found elicited the loudest noises from Zayn and on the last Zayn let out a scream as he came all over himself. Liam followed him over the edge, burying himself deep as Zayn clenched around him. Niall rolled away as Liam shakily leant forward and mashed his mouth against Zayn’s. Their limbs were shaking, and Liam was still thrusting dully into Zayn as they kissed. They pulled apart and Liam smiled, rolling onto the bed next to Zayn, who gave three short laughs before sucking in a deep and shuddering breath.

Then Niall was back on the bed, hovering over Zayn, a condom on his dick. “My turn,” he said, running a hand across Zayn’s chest, collecting some of the cum to rub onto his cock.

Zayn met Niall’s gaze and, quirking an eyebrow, raised his legs. Niall slipped two fingers inside easily, making Zayn groan.

“You really like getting fucked, hey?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,” Zayn replied, “It’s bloody awesome.”

“Turn over then.”

Zayn smirked at Niall and did as he was told, rolling away from Liam and propping himself up on his elbows. Niall then pulled him to the edge of the bed, pulling his legs over so they were spread out, his feet flat on the floor. Stepping between Zayn’s legs, Niall pushed his back down into the mattress. Liam watched through half closed eyes, his cock already filling again.

Niall placed his cock in the crease of Zayn’s arse, rubbing slowly up and down, teasing over Zayn’s sensitive hole. “This what you want, Zayn?”

“Fuck yes.”

Niall pushed the head of his cock into Zayn, moving his hips infinitesimally so that only Zayn’s rim was feeling it. At a whine from Zayn, Niall thrust all the way in, his hips slamming against Zayn’s butt cheeks.

“You’re still so fucking tight, Z.”

“Just move already would you?” Zayn grunted.

Niall growled and reached an arm under Zayn’s chest, pulling him up to standing. His other hand clenched tight on Zayn’s hip as he ground deep inside Zayn, whose legs were practically useless at this point. It was Niall who held him up, gradually lengthening his thrusts until he was rocking back and forth on his toes, up into Zayn. He slowed as Zayn turned his head back, their lips meeting sideways in a kiss full of teeth and braces and tongue.

“Look at Liam,” Niall said, “We’re like fucking porn or something to him.”

It was true, Liam’s eyes were now wide open, his hands moving slowly but purposefully on his cock.

“Li, come closer,” Zayn said, “Ni, let me down, gonna suck him.”

Liam scrambled across the sheets as Niall grabbed a fistful of Zayn’s hair and pushed him down. His back was flat now, and Niall lifted his hips a little as he thrust quickly into them. There was no way to give a blow job with any finesse while Niall was pounding into him relentlessly, so Zayn just grasped the bottom of Liam’s cock in one hand, letting Niall force it deeper into his mouth.

“You gonna cum again, Zayn?” Niall asked, tugging at Zayn’s cock with a much better rhythm than Liam had. Zayn hummed affirmatively around Liam’s cock in answer. It wasn’t long before he pulled off Liam’s cock and latched onto his hipbone in a fruitless attempt to muffle his cry as he came for a second time. Niall slowed as he fucked him through it, dragging his cock in and out of Zayn.

“Keep fucking me,” Zayn pleaded breathlessly, his hand working on Liam once more. He twisted and squeezed as he stroked, Liam’s head falling back as his stomach tightened again. Niall was still fucking Zayn slowly, so Zayn had enough control to suck the head of Liam’s cock into his mouth, just as he came.

Zayn clenched around Niall as Liam’s cum spilled into his mouth, and Niall couldn’t hold back anymore. He thrust deep inside Zayn one last time and came, his body shuddering and pulling Zayn and himself to their knees.

Liam played with Zayn’s hair and Niall pressed soft kisses into his back as their breathing returned to normal. Zayn ran one hand up and down Liam’s chest, the other reaching behind him, placed flat against Niall’s back, holding him inside until Niall murmured against his skin. Zayn and Niall shuffled onto the bed as Liam staggered towards the bathroom for a couple of towels.

It was when Liam was taking the dirty towels back that Niall realised and told Zayn, “You and Liam came twice and I only came once. That’s totally unfair.”

Zayn laughed and then silenced Niall’s further protests with a kiss, “I’ll ride you in the morning,” he promised, “Liam can just watch.”

“I think I’ll like that,” Liam said, clambering back into the bed next to Zayn, giving him a quick kiss as he did.

“Weirdo,” Niall said before leaning over Zayn to kiss Liam, “sleep now?”

“Deffo.”


End file.
